


Beth Barnes Meets Peter Parker

by yourekindof_weird



Series: Stuckony Have a Daughter [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourekindof_weird/pseuds/yourekindof_weird
Summary: Beth Barnes, daughter of Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes, and Tony Stark, finally meets Peter Parker. Wyatt, Beth's best friend, finally get's some answers....“What’s wrong?” Beth asked, concerned.“You ruined my cupcake!”...“Wyatt… I… you are my brother.""Then tell me the truth."...*It's best to read the first fic in the series before you read this. It won't take long because it's pretty short so don't worry.*





	1. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt feels like Lizzy (Beth) is lying to him and Beth gets used to living with the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read this as a standalone if you really want but it will make much more sense if you read the first fic in the series, "Couldn't Wait 'til I was Older".  
> I hope you like this!

Wyatt knew that something was up. Elizabeth, known as Elisa to his parents and as Lizzy to everybody else, had moved out of their house. They both still lived with his parents because they were both taking a gap year before college. They were going to go to Germany together in December, which was about two months away. Lizzy had really wanted to see what Germany was like ‘nowadays’, which was a strange thing to want to know. Wyatt really wanted to see the German christmas markets, especially the ones in Berlin and and Dresden, which were only about two hours away from each other. 

 

But something was definitely up. Lizzy had moved out without saying why. She still sang at the cafe, but other than there, Wyatt hardly saw her. He had asked her why she’d moved out one day, but she’d been very vague.

 

“I just needed a change of scenery,” was all she’d said before hopping back onto the stage.

 

She also didn’t tell him where she went. He’d never really questioned her, even when he first found her, but this seemed different. She was hiding something huge, or maybe she had always been hiding something, and now she was just hiding it poorly. Either way, Wyatt was going to get to the bottom of it. 

 

“ _ Long came the devil, caught my eye, _

_ She’s kind of my type! _

_ Chelsea baby, drives me crazy, _

_ There’s one thing on my mind!”  _

 

Lizzy sang, dancing around on stage. The cafe was pretty full, it was just after lunch, and her audience absolutely loved her. 

 

“ _ I’ll drink ‘til it’s empty, _

_ Stay out ‘til it’s late, _

_ I’ll wake up at midday and marry my bed! _

_ I’ll kiss all the women, _

_ Get punched in the head, _

_ You could offer the world, baby, _

_ But I’ll take this instead…” _

 

Wyatt came to a realization as she sang. He was making somebody’s coffee when he realized it. Lizzy had started acting differently, not in a bad way, obviously, but differently, ever since Iron Man, Captain America and the Winter Soldier had asked to talk to her. She told him it was just to ask a few questions about a crime she’d witnessed, but he’d seen her hug the Winter Soldier. She also brushed that off, saying she was just thankful because he’d saved her life once. 

 

Unfortunately for Wyatt, because he had come to this realization while making coffee for somebody, he had accidentally poured a bit too much into their cup. He hissed as the coffee burned him and ran to the sink.

 

“ _ And if you ask me ‘round, _

_ And I should decline,” _

 

Lizzy sang,    
  


“ _ Don’t take it to heart, _

_ Your company’s fine,” _

 

Wyatt was trying not to take it to heart, he really was, but it was pretty hard not to think her sudden change was about him. 

 

“ _ But I get on better with mine.” _

…

 

Beth had moved into the tower. Avengers Tower. It was amazing, and there was so much  _ technology _ . She spent hours just trying to figure out Tony’s toaster, which had turned out to be the simplest thing ever.

 

Tony. Beth thought he was pretty awesome. She’d noticed that he’d been worried whenever he was around her. Always careful. He never kissed her dads in front of her. Eventually, she’d gone up to him to see what was up. It took her awhile, but she’d eventually convinced him that she did, in fact, like him, and she did not, in fact, think he was trying to ruin her father’s relationship. She still didn’t call Tony her father, or anything, but she was working up the courage to finally call him Papa. 

 

Wyatt was worried about her. She knew that, but she also didn’t want to tell him the truth.  _ I will,  _ she thought,  _ I’ll tell him eventually. _

 

Beth had also met the other Avengers. She liked Clint, he was fun, and he had kids that she had met during a video call. They were adorable. Sam was awesome too. He was one of her dad’s best friends, and he helped her whenever she got nervous around knives (even kitchen knives) and other weapons, which was often, but not as often as it had been four years ago. Natasha, though she sometimes seemed indifferent, liked Beth. Beth was excited about meeting Thor, and when she did, he swept her up into a big, Asgardian hug. 

 

She met Bruce too, who hadn’t been there when she’d first moved in, but was a great person she could go to in the early hours of the morning when she couldn’t sleep. Or, at least, the only person she could do that with that wouldn’t tell her fathers.  _ I’m looking at you, Tony.  _ Her and Bruce would sit in Bruce’s lab and talk, drinking tea (Bruce) and hot chocolate (Beth). 

 

Apparently, there were still  _ more  _ Avengers that she needed to meet, like Wanda, who Beth thought was  _ amazing _ , Vision, Rhodey (Tony’s best friend), and Spider-Man. She didn’t know Spider-Man’s real name, and apparently neither did anybody else, other than Tony, Pepper and Happy. She was also apparently supposed to meet some kid named Peter. According to all the Avengers Tony treated Peter like a son, even if Tony denied it.

 

Beth loved the gym and training floors. She’d work out with Natasha quite often. They both liked doing it in silence, which was nice, and because of the serum, Beth even sparred a bit with Natasha. She knew, of course, that Natasha was holding back, because Natasha could probably easily take down all three of her dads, but it was still fun.

 

Beth also loved just  _ being  _ in Tony’s lab, whether he was there or not. Of course, she loved it when he was there, and he loved it when she was there. They got to talk, learn more about each other and about her dads. She told him stories from the past and he told her stories from the future. She was glad Tony actually liked her! 

 

However, she also liked being there alone. She’d play with his robots or look at his inventions. She’d never touch the inventions. He never told her not to, but she was honestly afraid she’d break something. She broke things a lot. Even after years, she was having trouble adjusting to the serum. She was always stronger or faster than she expected. That caused many accidents, including accidentally breaking a cup when she grabbed it out of the cupboard and that one time she was racing Clint for the last cupcake (made by her pop) and accidentally running straight into a wall. 

 

But Beth loved the lab. Absolutely adored it, which was why she was there right now. She was reading a book,  _ The Mortal Instruments: City of Fallen Angels,  _ which had been recommended to her by Wyatt, who had told her to read it and then started talking about something called  _ Malec.  _ After reading the first few books, she’d understood the whole  _ Malec  _ thing, and was obsessed. 

 

She was engrossed in the book, and barely heard the sound of the door opening. She did, though, and lifted her head, expecting to see Tony. She dropped her book and jumped off the couch she was on when she saw who was in the lab. There, standing in the doorway with equally shocked eyes, was a boy with light brown hair and a blue sweater, his school bag hanging over his shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is "On My Own" by Niall Horan from his album "Flicker"


	2. Cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Peter meet. Wyatt just wants to know the truth,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already done writing this so another chapter will come out really soon. I'm also going to write another story about Beth, Wyatt and Peter. Thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying this so far!

Immediately, Beth had rushed over to the boy, who seemed just younger than her, pinning him to the wall. 

 

“Who the hell are you, how did you get in here, and why are you here!” Beth yelled. 

 

“I should be asking you the same thing!” the boy yelled right bag, turning and pinning  _ her  _ to the wall. Beth eyed him, confused as to how he’d done it. She was a super soldier, for christ sake!

 

The boy was staring at her, seeming just as confused as she was. 

 

“What do you mean? How did you get in here?” Beth asked, pushing the boy away from her. The stood across from each other, watching each other carefully. The boy pulled out a gold coloured key-card, identical to the one beth had. Beth kept her defensive stance.

 

“Where’d you get that?” She asked. 

 

“No. How did  _ you  _ get in here?” the boy asked her. What they hell was this boy trying to do?

 

“Um, I’m actually  _ allowed  _ to be here,” Beth told him. The boy’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

 

“What do you mean?  _ I’m  _ the one who’s allowed to be here.”

 

“Um, no, you’re really not.”

 

“Who  _ are  _ you?”

 

“May I interject?” FRIDAY’s voice sounded from above. Beth was glad that she didn’t jump, but the boy didn’t jump either. It had taken a while to get used to the AI, but she found that she liked FRIDAY a lot. “I would like to inform you that you are  _ both  _ allowed to be up here.” 

 

The boy, who looked like he’d been ready for a fight, relaxed. Beth did too. She trusted FRIDAY. 

 

“Uh,” the boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Well… I’m Peter,” he held his hand out to her. She grabbed it and shook, realization dawning on her. This boy was Tony’s sort of son. 

 

“Beth,” she told him as she shook his hand, “I’ve heard about you. I just didn’t know it was, well,  _ you,”  _ she said, “Cause I’ve never actually seen you.”

 

“Oh, well, um…” Peter stopped talking, noticing something on the floor. He suddenly looked so… sad. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Beth asked, concerned. 

 

“You ruined my cupcake!” There, on the ground, was a chocolate cupcake, absolutely destroyed from being dropped, icing first, onto the floor and then being stepped on. 

…

 

“This is amazing!” Peter moaned, biting into a chocolate cupcake. Bucky had made them earlier today, and Beth had offered Peter one after ruining his original one. 

 

“Yeah, my pop made it,” Beth told him. He raised his eyebrow at her.   
  


“Who’s that?” he asked her, taking another bite of the cupcake. 

 

“Bucky Barnes,” Peter laughed for a second, but when he saw her face, the laugh faded away.

 

“Wait, really?” 

 

Beth nodded, smirking and taking a bite of her own cupcake. 

 

“So that means that Mr. Rogers and da- Ton- Mr. Sta-  _ Tony _ are your dads too,” he said. Beth couldn’t help but notice he’d almost called Tony  _ dad.  _

 

“Yeah. I mean, it was originally just Steve and Bucky, I call them dad and pop, by the way,” Beth said, “But then we each thought that the other two of us were dead, and then they found me again and now I’m here.” 

 

“Sorry, what?”

 

“I’m from the past, I was with my dad and pop before they went to fight in World War Two. I have the serum in me now, too.” 

 

“Oh, wow. And now Tony’s your dad too?” 

 

“I guess. I’m working up the courage to call him papa.”

 

“Cool,” Peter took another bite of his cupcake. 

 

“You know, I noticed that you almost called Tony  _ dad _ ,” Beth teased.

 

“No I didn’t!” Peter said quickly. Too quickly. Beth gave him a look. “Okay, fine, maybe I did, but it’s been a while since I’ve had a father figure in my life and well…  _ Tony,”  _ and somehow, Beth knew exactly what Peter meant. 

…

 

“Uh… hi,” Peter and Beth’s conversation was cut off as Tony walked into the kitchen. They’d been there for hours, talking about anything and everything. They had a lot in common, as it turned out, other than the fact that Beth was absolutely shit at math and science. 

 

“I see you two have met,” Tony said, continuing into the kitchen. He started making himself a coffee. “How are you getting along?”

 

“How come you didn’t introduce me to Peter sooner?” Beth asked. 

 

“Agreed. How come nobody told me Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes had a daughter?” 

 

“It’s Steve,” Steve said as he entered the kitchen, “And Buck says you can call him Bucky, right?” Beth hadn’t noticed her pop had also come into the room.

 

“Exactly,” Bucky said. 

 

“Oh, right, sorry,” Peter said, looking sheepish. 

 

“Do you want to go watch a movie?” Beth asked Peter, who grinned and nodded. The two of them got up to go to the living room.

 

“Bye, dad!” Peter waved to Tony.

 

“Yeah, bye dad and pop and papa!” Beth waved as well.

 

The two kids left the room, leaving Tony looking dumbstruck and lost. The kitchen was silent for a moment before Bucky burst out into laughter.

 

“Oh my god, Tony, your face!”

…

 

“Oh my god!” They were about halfway through  _ Wonder Woman _ when Peter tensed, grabbing Beth’s knee, his eyes wide with terror.

 

“What? What? What is it?” 

 

“I called Tony dad!” Peter said, absolutely terrified. Beth tried to remember the moment and-

 

“Oh shit! I called him papa!”

 

Peter face-palmed, “I guess that’s one way to do it!”

 

“Sure is, Spider-Man.”

 

“Wha- How did you know?” Beth just laughed. 

…

 

“What the hell is up with you!” Wyatt yelled. Okay, so maybe this wasn’t the best way to go about getting answers, but he was out of options. He’d asked nicely, multiple times. He’d talked to some of the other people who worked at the cafe. He didn’t find out anything. 

 

“What do you mean?” Lizzy yelled right back.

 

“I  _ mean, _ ” Wyatt spat, “Why did you move? Where did you go? Why does that high schooler, who, by the way, is underage, come in here everyday now? Why have you started acting so different?” And okay, maybe that was a lot, and possibly a little harsh. He wasn’t even that bothered by the way she was acting, since she actually seemed a lot happier.

 

“I told you! I just needed a change of scenery! And I’m still in New York!” 

 

“Wow! That’s definitely what I wanted to know!” Wyatt scoffed, “We hardly spend time together anymore! Where have you been?”

 

“I’ve just been figuring some stuff out, okay? And just so you know, ‘that high schooler’ is named Peter. He’s my brother.”

 

“I thought… I thought I was your brother…” Wyatt shook his head dejectedly, “Whatever. My shift is over. I’m leaving,” he turned on his heal, ready to walk out of the cafe, but Lizzy grabbed his hand in a damned  _ death grip _ .

 

“Wyatt… I… you  _ are  _ my brother,” Lizzy said, not letting go, even when he turned to look her in the eye.

 

“Then tell me the truth.”


	3. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt gets answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait for this chapter! I got caught up with school work! Hope you like it!

“Where are you taking me?” Wyatt asked. Lizzy had dragged him into a cab, or, he  _ thought  _ it was a cab. The man in the front didn’t even ask where they were going and the only thing Lizzy had said when they got into the cab was something about being happy, or something like that. 

 

“Just trust me, okay?” Lizzy said.

 

“You do know that saying that makes you sound untrustworthy, right?” Lizzy didn’t reply. She was staring out the window, biting her lip nervously. “Lizzy?” Wyatt tapped his friend’s shoulder.

 

“Hm? Oh,” Lizzy looked kind of guilty, “Sorry. And, you can call me Beth, actually.”  _ Beth?  _ Wyatt thought,  _ Huh. It suits her. _

 

“Okay, right. So, where are we going?” 

 

“We’re here, actually,” Liz-  _ Beth _ said. Wyatt hadn’t even noticed they’d entered a parking garage. Beth got out of the car, thanking Happy… oh! Happy was the driver’s name. Wyatt wondered how the hell Beth had her own driver. Said driver did not seem very happy, despite his name, just really, very tired and moderately annoyed. 

 

“What is this place?” Wyatt asked as they walked into the building. It looked incredibly high-tech. 

 

“Would you stop asking questions?” Beth asked, sounding more nervous than she did angry. She led him into the elevator at the end of the wide hallway that they were in. 

 

“Welcome back, Beth,” Wyatt would deny it for the rest of his life, but he jumped and squeaked when he heard the mysterious voice. He looked around, but the only people in the elevator was Beth and himself. 

 

“Hey FRIDAY,” Beth said to the air. She nudged him and whispered into his ear, “She’s an AI.” Right. Of course she was. Where the hell had Beth taken him? 

 

“Who’s on the communal floor?” Beth said, “Actually, no. Who’s  _ not  _ on the communal floor?” Wyatt was startled again when the AI, FRIDAY, responded.

 

“Mr. Barton and Mrs. Romanoff are in the shooting range,” the AI said. Shooting range? What the hell?! Wyatt also recognized the names, but couldn’t place them. “Mr. Wilson is not in the tower. Mr. Banner is in his lab, and Thor is in As-” Beth cut off the AI.

 

“Thanks, take us there then!” 

 

“If I know who you are looking for,” said the AI, “And I believe I do, I recommend going to their floor,” Beth let out a relieved sigh, glad that FRIDAY was so smart and realized Beth didn’t want to tell Wyatt anything yet. The AI even referred to the floor as  _ their floor  _ instead of  _ your floor,  _ since she lived on it too. 

 

“Okay, thank you, FRIDAY,” And then the elevator was rising so fast Wyatt almost thought he wasn’t moving at all. Wyatt was trying to place the names that he’d heard to faces. Barton, Romanoff, Banner? And Thor? Wyatt’s mind supplied the Avengers, but that was ridiculous. Right?

 

The elevator stopped, and before the doors opened, Beth turned to Wyatt, “Right, promise me you won’t freak out,” she said. That wasn’t worrisome at all. “Wyatt?” 

 

“Yeah, I promise,” Wyatt hoped that he could keep that promise, but he was already sort of freaking out anyway. The elevator doors opened and Beth stepped out, grabbing Wyatt and pulling him out as well. 

 

Wyatt stepped into a large, open room. The kitchen was up against the back wall and the living room was just to the side of the door. There was a hallway to the other side, and a few other doors throughout the  _ apartment?  _ It wasn’t really an apartment, since the living space seemed to be the entire floor. 

 

Wyatt’s eyes scanned the room before landing on one of the couches in the living room. Or rather, his eyes landed on the people sitting on the couch. Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Bucky Barnes were on the couch, arms wrapped around each other, watching a movie. Wyatt vaguely noticed that the movie was  _ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.  _ He stood, staring at them with his jaw dropped and eyes wide. 

 

“Oh, hey Beth,”  _ Tony  _ freaking  _ Stark  _ said, barely acknowledging his friend’s presence. Like it was totally, absolutely  _ normal  _ that she was in his tower. 

 

“Holy shit,” Wyatt said, barely above a whisper. Apparently, it wasn’t quiet enough to go unnoticed, because two super soldiers turned to stare at him. 

 

“Oh,” one of the soldiers,  _ Steve Rogers _ , said, “You didn’t say you were having anyone over.” Tony Stark had now paused the movie and three Avengers were now looking at Wyatt and Beth questioningly. 

 

“So, Wyatt,” Beth addressed her friend, “Meet Tony, Steve and Bucky,” Beth nodded in the direction of the three Avengers, “Also known as my parents, papa, dad, and pop.”

 

“What?!” 

…

“So, you’re telling me that you’re from the 30s and you were pretty much raised by  _ the  _ Captain America and Winter Soldier?” Wyatt asked incredulously. Beth had led him to her bedroom, which looked like it cost more than his entire house, and had sat him down and explained everything. 

 

“He doesn’t like to be called the Winter Soldier anymore, but yes,” Beth said. Wyatt ran his hands through his hair.

 

“And you’re a super soldier too?” 

 

“Precisely!”

 

“And Peter is your legal half-brother because Tony Stark adopted him last week?” 

 

“That’s right.”

 

“I think I might be sick.”

 

“Sorry for not telling you before,”  Beth said, putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her worried eyes. Beth wasn’t going to say anything, but she was afraid of losing her friend.

 

“It’s fine,” Wyatt said, “I understand. You went through a lot and you were out of your time when I found you,” he told her, “and you’ve finally been reunited with you family.” 

 

“You’re the best friend I’ve ever had,” Beth said, hugging him.

 

“I kind of feel like I’m the only friend you’ve ever had,” Wyatt teased.

 

“That’s not true- okay, fine, it is,” Beth chuckled.

 

“I just realized,” Wyatt said, “I was always saying how Steve Rogers and Tony Stark would make a good couple, but that was before you knew they were actually together,” Beth actually full on laughed. 

 

“Yeah, it was definitely weird when you kept talking about it,” she said, “but it turns out you were mostly right.” 

…

 

“Who’s your boyfriend?” Peter asked Beth when she came to sit at his booth. She’d just finished singing a love song with Wyatt.  

 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Beth scolded.

 

“Yeah,” somebody else said, squeezing into the booth beside Beth, “Plus, she and I might as well be siblings.” It was Wyatt. He reached his hand across the table to shake Peter’s hand. “Nice to meet you, I’m Wyatt,” he said. 

 

“Peter,” Peter responded, shaking the other boy’s hand, “Beth talks about you all the time.”

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yeah. It’s good to meet her best friend,  _ finally _ .”

 

“It’s good to meet her brother,  _ finally _ .”

 

“Okay, you two, I’m sorry I haven’t introduced you until now,” Beth said, “You don’t need to make me feel guilty!”

 

The mostly empty cafe was filled with laughter as Beth’s brothers got to know each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
